


Рой

by SmokingSnake



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Detectives, Gen, Psychological Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingSnake/pseuds/SmokingSnake
Summary: Все здесь было пропитано эхом трагедии. Осколки бетона стенали бы, если бы могли; остовы стен буквально вибрировали от впитанной боли. Кит в очередной раз позавидовал тем, кто мог этого не ощущать. Тем, для кого руины были просто руинами — мешаниной камней и пластали.





	Рой

Светло-серый шарик промышленной планеты Артеус покачивался в иллюминаторе, как игрушка из тех, что любят вешать на приборную панель сентиментальные пилоты. Маленький транспортник ловко лавировал в поясе астероидов, выходя на дистанцию орбитальной связи.  
— Судно «Скиталец-315», получили ваши позывные, — сквозь помехи раздалось в динамике бортового комма. — Назовите цель визита и количество разумных на борту.  
— Один разумный, — ответил Кит, включив обратную связь. — Прилетел по личному делу. Гостевой визит.  
— Принято.  
Сквозь треск помех Кит невольно поймал слабый отголосок эмоций девушки-диспетчера: сосредоточенность, легкое удивление — по личным делам обычно прилетали на больших пассажирских лайнерах, а не на крохотных, по космическим меркам, «Скитальцах».  
— Ваш посадочный ангар — В224, — снова ожил комм. — Приятного пребывания на Артеусе.  
— Спасибо, — машинально отозвался Кит, несмотря на то, что комм-связь уже прервалась. «Скиталец», повинуясь его воле, плавно задрал нос, разворачиваясь к планете днищем, и начал маневры по безопасному входу в атмосферу.  
Кит мимоходом подумал, как заманчиво было бы воспользоваться Силой и посадить корабль по кратчайшей траектории, игнорируя уже высветившийся на навигационной панели курс, но, увы, инкогнито нужно было соблюдать. Артеус был типичной промышленной базой с населением едва ли в пару десятков тысяч человек — слухи распространялись быстро, и о присутствии чересчур талантливого пилота мгновенно стало бы известно всем. Работа же в обстановке всеобщего внимания Кита сейчас не прельщала: он и так пошел против правил, когда влез в это дело, не стоило дразнить крайт-дракона еще сильнее.  
«Скиталец» пристыковался к поверхности ангара мягко, почти без толчка. Кит в очередной раз порадовался, что взял гражданское судно: истребитель не обеспечивал даже такого минимального комфорта для пилота.  
На рампе его уже ждали.  
— Служба планетарной безопасности, лейтенант Перт, — недружелюбно бросил ему молодой человек (на вид едва ли старше двадцати) в серой униформе с нашивками в виде герба Республики и символа Гильдии механизаторов, под чьим покровительством находилась планета. — Пройдите для досмотра.  
От лейтенанта явственно фонило раздражением, но не направленным лично на Кита, а рассеянным, как будто привычным.  
— Меня в чем-то подозревают? — легко, полушутя спросил Кит, проходя за ним в тесную каморку досмотровой.  
— Стандартная процедура, — лейтенант кивнул ему на рамку детектора. — После теракта спустили приказ проверять всех, особенно мелкотоннажные суда. Айди-карта при вас?  
Кит молча протянул ему стандартное республиканское удостоверение, служившее одновременно кредиткой, пропуском и лицензией пилота.  
— Кит Фисто, наутоланин, родом с Гли-Ансельма, — прочитал лейтенант. Кит развел руками. Для получения этой информации айди был не нужен: его раса и место рождения очевидны и так. — К ввозу на Артеус запрещены наркотические вещества вне списка, оружие помимо табельного для пилотов, а также взрывчатые вещества любой природы. Вам это известно?  
— После теракта запрещены? — поинтересовался Кит. — Известно, не провожу.  
Ложь далась ему легко: спрятанный в складках гражданской одежды световой меч был не столько оружием, сколько символом. Да и в любом случае Кит не планировал его применять.  
Лейтенант смерил его недружелюбным взглядом.  
— Да, после теракта. Как по-вашему, сотня погибших стоит того, чтобы ужесточить правила, сэр?  
— Разумеется, — Кит поднял руки в примирительном жесте. — Искренне сочувствую жителям Артеуса. Большое горе.  
Лейтенант кивнул и протянул ему айди.  
— Вы можете быть свободны. Судно досмотрят отдельно. Если хотите, имеете право присутствовать.  
— Не хочу, — улыбнулся Кит. — Я доверяю СПБ.  
— Спасибо за сотрудничество, — криво улыбнулся в ответ лейтенант.

***

Столица, она же единственный город Артеуса, встретила Кита так же недружелюбно, как и космопорт. Со стороны полюса дул промозглый ветер, заставлявший плотнее кутаться в кожаную куртку пилота. Тучи над головой навевали уныние. Они не рассасывались никогда: это были не природные образования, а облака дыма, выпускаемые фабриками и заводами. Жить здесь было тем еще испытанием для нервов.  
Прохожих навстречу попадалось мало. В разгар рабочего дня многие были заняты на фабриках, а те, кто оказался свободен, кучковались по многочисленным барам нижних уровней. Улицы патрулировали люди в форме СПБ, держась по двое-трое. Несколько раз на пути к отелю Кита останавливали для проверки документов. Наутолане были для Артеуса в диковинку: слишком сухая и грязная атмосфера не подходила жителям водного мира. Кит и сам чувствовал, как начинает першить в горле и резать глаза.

К отелю «Приют космолетчика» он добрался уже после полудня по местному времени. Наскоро разобрал вещи, бросил взгляд на часы — половина пятого, у него было еще часа два до окончания рабочих смен, чтобы как следует обдумать дальнейший план действий.  
Откровенно говоря, плана не было. Кит ввязался в это дело случайно, по наитию, и для Совета джедаев его предчувствие было, безусловно, весомым аргументом. Но не для Службы планетарной безопасности Артеуса, которая не подчинялась Ордену ни напрямую, ни косвенно, и весьма однозначно дала понять, что вмешательства в свои дела не потерпит.  
Именно поэтому Кит был здесь инкогнито, под предлогом личного визита. Его вело какое-то неявное чувство опасности, исходящее от Артеуса, что-то, что не давало со спокойной душой оставить расследование безопасникам и лететь туда, где его присутствие было бы нужнее. Как будто воздух потрескивал озоном и статическим электричеством в преддверии большой грозы.  
Кит снова перебрал в памяти все, что смог узнать о прошедшем теракте. Потолок завода по производству промышленных тягачей в одночасье просто рухнул, погребя под собой без малого сотню человек. Не выжил ни один, хотя к разбору завалов приступили удивительно быстро, да и в целом спасательную операцию можно было заносить в учебники в качестве идеального примера. Виновных не нашли. Взрывчатых веществ на обломках — тоже. Единственное, что эксперты смогли сказать точно, так это что крыша рухнула под механическим воздействием извне: слишком равномерным и мгновенным было обрушение, чтобы списать его на конструкционный дефект.  
Только вот кому помешали гражданские рабочие, занятые на мирном производстве? Террористические акты обычно несли в себе некую идейную подоплеку, цель запугать определенную группу населения или уничтожить знаковые, символические объекты. Обычный завод в захолустном рабочем мирке выглядел слишком просто, обыденно для преступления таких масштабов. И ни одна из известных группировок до сих пор не взяла на себя ответственность.  
Кит вдохнул влажный кондиционированный воздух номера и едва заметно поморщился. Он уже был на месте, но все еще даже не знал, с чего начать.

***

В полуподвальном помещении бара было сыро и темно. Кит пришел сюда, ведомый все той же интуицией. Это был уже третий бар за вечер, и нигде он не задерживался надолго. Пара коктейлей — к счастью, Сила помогала растворять в крови алкоголь, не пьянея, — несколько случайно услышанных обрывков бесед, и он понимал: не то. Не здесь. Платил наличными, вставал и уходил к следующему притону.  
— Эй, красавчик! — окликнули его на общегале с сильным акцентом, когда Кит уже собирался в очередной раз бросить на стойку горсть кредитов и идти дальше. — Купить тебе выпивку?  
За стойку рядом с ним присел крупный родианец в рабочей робе. Кит ощутил, как непроизвольно дернулся левый латеральный головной отросток, считывая феромоны чужака. Впрочем, все было достаточно очевидно и так: родианец испытывал к нему неприкрытый интерес интимного характера. Это не слишком настораживало — Киту достаточно было пары мысленных усилий, чтобы отвадить кого угодно, но на этот раз он решил подождать. Ему нужны были слухи, сплетни, что угодно, что помогло бы в расследовании, а наиболее откровенными разумные всегда становились со случайными симпатичными незнакомцами. Кит улыбнулся, задумавшись о своем: иногда тем, кого видят в первый раз в жизни, выбалтывают даже больше, чем при ментальном давлении на разум.  
Родианец воспринял его улыбку по-своему и немедленно заказал ему какой-то дешевый разноцветный коктейль.  
— Доррик, — доверительно сообщил он, наклонившись к Киту и облапав за колено.  
— Кит, — называть настоящее имя в ответ было совершенно не обязательно, но он старался не лгать без нужды. Тем более что вместо веселого продолжения вечера, на которое Доррик, разумеется, рассчитывал, Кит собирался мягко подкорректировать его память и отправить домой.  
— Красавчик со мной, — неожиданно раздалось с другой стороны. В этот же момент чья-то широкая ладонь легла Киту на талию, и он едва сдержал рефлекторный удар локтем назад. Полуобернулся — рядом с ним присел человек в темно-синем комбинезоне с нашивками спасательной службы. Выглядел он не то чтобы внушительно — на голову ниже родианца и значительно уже в плечах, — но что-то в его взгляде подсказало Доррику, что лучше убраться.  
— Что ты тут делаешь, наутоланин, если даже не в состоянии отшивать всякую шваль? — спросил человек, убрав руку с его талии, когда спина Доррика скрылась за дверью.  
Кит пожал плечами. Убеждать, что может за себя постоять, он пока не торопился.  
— Не думал, что здесь такое в ходу.  
— Да ладно! — человек хохотнул, хлопнув по столу широкой ладонью. — В этой дыре девчонок по пальцам пересчитать можно, и те не задерживаются. Сам понимаешь, не место им тут. Так что каждый выкручивается как может: кто-то летает в отпуска в соседнюю систему, а кто-то, — он кивнул в сторону двери, — как видишь.  
— Ты из первых? — с интересом спросил Кит, подтягивая к себе коктейль, но не торопясь отпивать.  
— Был бы из вторых, клеил бы тебя активнее, — фыркнул человек и без паузы продолжил: — Кринд.  
— Кит.  
— Я слышал.  
Некоторое время они сидели молча. Кринд потягивал темное пиво, его эмоциональный фон отражал умиротворение и спокойствие. Кит изучал его взглядом, пользуясь тем, что по глазам наутолан невозможно было определить, куда они смотрят.  
Стандартные нашивки герба Республики и спасательной службы выглядели потрепанными, хотя сам комбинезон был новым — где-то истрепался старый, и нашивки пришлось перешивать? Форма спасательных служб была примерно одинаковой на всех планетах: ткань, из которой она шилась, не так-то просто сносить. Но если несколько дней разбирать завалы из крупных кусков бетона и пластали, отыскивая выживших и потому не очень заботясь об аккуратности…  
— Хорошо сработали — там, на заводе, — начал Кит, чтобы поддержать беседу. — Жаль, что повод такой трагичный.  
— А ты наблюдательный парень, Кит, — одобрительно произнес Кринд. — И любопытный. Но я тебя не виню, все хотят знать, что там случилось.  
Он отхлебнул еще пива и, помолчав, продолжил:  
— Никто не знает. Я своими ногами обошел все хаттовы руины, своими руками кучу трупов из-под них извлек, и я понятия не имею, что за хрень там творилась.  
— Говорят, теракт… — начал было Кит, но Кринд с неожиданной злостью перебил его.  
— Говорят, на Корусанте гриззк доят! У нас тут не в первый раз, знаешь ли, крыши падают. Всякое бывало. И взрывалось в химических цехах разное, и трещины по стенам шли, даже метеорит как-то грохнулся на фабрику поливолокон… Всегда одна картина: пока крыша трещинами шла, счастливчики выбежали — кто через обычный выход, кто через аварийный; куча народу в дверях подавилась, кто-то вовремя нырнул под станок и выжил там. Кого-то расплющило, само собой, но всегда полно глазастых свидетелей, которые расскажут, как все было и кто где стоял. Здесь же… — Кринд сплюнул на пол. — Ничего. Как будто загипнотизировали их. Ни одного у выходов, никто не пытался спрятаться или убежать. Все на своих местах, как дроиды какие-то…  
Кит нахмурился. На теракт и впрямь походило мало, даже не столько из-за того, что не было обычных признаков взрыва, сколько потому, что неясен был мотив. Теракты призваны сеять панику, а значит, угроза должна быть простой и понятной даже последнему работяге. Здесь же одни загадки и ни единого ответа.  
Ему нужно было это обдумать. Желательно в спокойной обстановке и не привлекая внимания.  
— Пойду пройдусь, — произнес он, выкладывая на стойку горсть кредитов. — Я недалеко.  
Кринд кивнул и проводил его мутным взглядом. Крепкое пиво, судя по всему, уже начало действовать, и собеседник был ему не очень-то и нужен.

***

Лучше всего думалось, как всегда, на ходу. Кит сверился с картой города и мысленно выстроил маршрут до нужного места — благо, адрес завода по производству промышленных тягачей все еще не был удален из банка данных.  
Темнело. Из-за плотных туч сумерки на Артеусе казались гораздо более мрачными, чем на Корусанте, и вкупе с нерадостными пейзажами промзоны местность производила угнетающее впечатление. Самое то — декорации для массового убийства. Или все же несчастного случая?

Руины бывшего завода было видно издалека. Они выбивались из ряда одинаково монолитных серых зданий из камнебетона, будто сломанный зуб.  
Когда Кит приблизился к соседнему такому монолиту — заводу по сборке конвейерного оборудования, как гласила вывеска, — навстречу ему из переулка вынырнул человек в форме СПБ.  
— Не положено. Охраняемая территория.  
— Разумеется, — примирительно улыбнулся Кит и провел ладонью по воздуху рядом с лицом офицера. — Но я имею право здесь находиться.  
Не полноценное внушение даже — легкое касание разума, направление его в нужное русло.  
— Да, конечно, — растерянно хмурясь, произнес офицер. — Все в порядке, проходите.  
Прежде чем подойти к руинам вплотную, Кит обернул вокруг рта и носа заранее прихваченное влажное полотенце — бетонная взвесь в и без того пыльном воздухе ощущалась невыносимо. Но спустя несколько минут он понял, что задыхался не поэтому.  
Все здесь было пропитано эхом трагедии. Осколки бетона стенали бы, если бы могли; остовы стен буквально вибрировали от впитанной боли. Кит в очередной раз позавидовал тем, кто мог этого не ощущать. Тем, для кого руины были просто руинами — мешаниной камней и пластали.  
Преодолевая тошноту, он сконцентрировался на остаточном фоне того, что здесь произошло. Он не смог бы узнать многое: все-таки прошла почти неделя, да и побывавшие здесь спасательные службы и СПБ успели оставить свой отпечаток.  
При жизни завод работал, как четко отлаженный механизм. Он и был, по своей сути, механизмом — сплавом машинного труда и человеческих усилий по его наладке. Огромные конвейеры доставляли детали из цеха в цех, в ваннах с электролитами гальванизировались куски стали причудливой формы, и среди всего этого — люди, родианцы, дуросы, забраки…  
Не было ни нарастающего шума, ни страха, ни паники. Они не успели даже понять, что произошло, не успели поднять головы наверх. Смерть застигла их всех внезапно и неотвратимо.  
Было что-то еще. Какой-то островок тьмы, маячивший на периферии. Сам по себе не опасный, нет, но очень-очень важный для понимания целостности картины…  
Кит открыл глаза, попытался встать и еле успел схватиться за ближайший осколок бетона. Отдернул руку — на ладони выступила капля крови.  
Окружавшая действительность плавно качалась вокруг него. Кит сделал несколько шагов на нетвердых ногах, и только тогда понял, что влажное полотенце осталось лежать в пыли позади него.  
Возвращаться за ним он уже не стал.

***

Ночь в отеле прошла отвратительно. Кит почти не спал, а в те редкие моменты, когда все-таки забывался неглубоким сном, видел какую-то муть: серые некрашеные стены, туман — густой, как тойдарианский кисель из водорослей, — взявшихся за руки детей, скопление незнакомых насекомых, похожих на мух… Голова с утра гудела, как те самые мухи. За височной костью пульсировала тянущая боль.  
Кит помедитировал, но легче стало ненамного. Нужно было собраться и начать думать, анализировать все, что он вчера увидел и услышал, так что пришлось нехотя вколоть себе легкий стимулятор.  
Боль и тяжесть не прошли, но словно бы отошли на второй план, где их стало легко игнорировать. Кит сел на пол, прислонившись спиной к кровати, и сосредоточился.  
Из осмотра руин он сделал один важный вывод, который снимал многие вопросы, но в то же время ставил новые и притом весьма неприятные.  
Никто не провозил килотонны взрывчатки на Артеус. Потолок был обрушен Силой — мгновенно, чисто, не оставив следов. Рабочие, возможно, были в трансе — как там Кринд вчера сказал, загипнотизированы? — а может, просто не успели понять, что происходит.  
Кит прикинул, какая мощь нужна была для такого масштабного воздействия, и тихо присвистнул. Да, в теории это было возможно. Это мог бы сделать любой из магистров Ордена. Пожалуй, несколько рыцарей. Но зачем кому-то из них эта бессмысленная бойня? Как ни крути, приходилось возвращаться к версии с терактом.  
Действовал самоучка? Обладающего такой мощью давно бы заметили. Одаренный таких масштабов мог бы скрыться на Корусанте, но не на крохотной планетке, где все друг друга знают.  
И то темное пятно на периферии мысленного зрения — неужели это был он? Даже не пытался скрыться, замаскировать свой след?  
Кит вздохнул и тоскливо покосился на окно. Как бы ни было тяжело, нужно было идти туда снова, пока след хоть как-то опознаваем.

***

За ночь руины не изменились никак. Сменился только офицер на карауле, но Кит повторил вчерашнюю процедуру практически машинально, не прикладывая особенных усилий.  
Кит дошел до того места, где вчера оставил полотенце, и даже почти не удивился, когда обнаружил его пропажу. След в пыли был — четкий отпечаток скомканной ткани, — а вот само полотенце словно испарилось.  
— Это я взял, — прозвучало из-за спины.  
Кит обернулся. На него равнодушно смотрел мальчишка-забрак, судя по виду, лет девяти от роду. Грязное полотенце висело в воздухе перед ним.  
— Зачем? — полюбопытствовал Кит.  
— Так нам проще было тебя отследить. По вещи, которой ты касался. Ты очень яркий. На всем оставляешь след.  
Полотенце сорвалось с места и рывком подлетело к Киту.  
— Оно мне больше не нужно, — пояснил мальчик. — Если хочешь, забери.  
— Мне тоже не очень-то нужно, — эта странная беседа начала увлекать Кита.  
— Тогда сожги, — пожал плечами ребенок. — Не стоит оставлять свои вещи где попало.  
Кит отмахнулся от полотенца — оно послушно упало в пыль, словно не парило только что в метре над рокритом тротуара, — и сделал несколько шагов по направлению к мальчику. Тот не торопился убегать.  
— Ты сказал «нам». Кому?  
— Нам, — повторил мальчик, как будто это все объясняло. — Рою.  
— Рою? — переспросил Кит.  
Мальчик кивнул, не собираясь, по всей видимости, ничего пояснять.  
— И зачем твоему Рою за мной следить? Кстати, как? Я не почувствовал наблюдения.  
«Впрочем, неудивительно, — подумал Кит про себя. — Я был в таком состоянии, что не заметил бы и полк СПБ, следующий за мной по пятам».  
— Я же говорю. Ты яркий. Из тебя получится хорошее Жало.  
Кит вздохнул. Он понял только то, что окончательно запутался. В горле снова запершило, напоминая, что второго полотенца он с собой не взял. Еще несколько раундов таких переговоров, и он может попросту потерять голос.  
Тем не менее оставлять мальчишку здесь тоже было нельзя.  
— Где твои родители? — он только сейчас сообразил, что не поинтересовался даже именем своего собеседника и мысленно выругался. — И как тебя зовут?  
— Там, — мальчик показал пальцем на руины.  
— Мне жаль, — сдавленно отозвался Кит. Вот зачем этот странный ребенок приходил сюда…  
— Пойдем. Не стоит здесь оставаться, — кивнул ему Кит, приняв решение.  
Пусть судьбу сироты определяет Совет. Он был уже слишком взрослым, чтобы принимать его на обучение, да и способности, по беглой оценке Кита, не были такими уж блестящими. Однако бросить мальчика здесь, на захудалой планете-фабрике, где погибли его родители, Киту не позволила бы совесть. Еще этот загадочный Рой…  
— И все-таки, как тебя зовут? — спросил Кит, когда мальчик без колебаний последовал за ним.  
— Жало-223, — все так же равнодушно откликнулся тот.

***

— Это не может быть твоим настоящим именем.  
Кит бился в эту стену уже который раз, но снова и снова получал в ответ лишь безучастный взгляд.  
— Так называет меня Учитель.  
— Хорошо. Зайдем с другой стороны. Кто такой Учитель? — Кит прекратил расхаживать по номеру и остановился напротив стола, за которым сидел Жало с кружкой горячего молока.  
— Сердце Роя, — ответил тот, словно это что-то значило.  
— Ага. Снова Рой, — он уже начинал уставать от этих энтомологических метафор.  
Жало не отреагировал. За два с половиной часа общения с ним Кит успел понять, что он отвечает только на прямые вопросы, обращенные к нему.  
— Но ведь до Учителя тебя как-то звали, верно? Твои друзья? Мама с папой? — он понимал, что может задеть недавнюю душевную рану, упоминая родителей, но вся ситуация начинала принимать настолько странный оборот, что успокоить расстроенного ребенка казалось проще, чем продолжать ходить вокруг да около.  
— Это был не я.  
— Не ты. Хорошо, — Кит немного, совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы не пережать, коснулся сознания мальчика мысленным усилием, но встретил на удивление мощный отпор. — Но тот, который был до тебя, его же как-то звали?  
На короткую долю секунды Киту показалось, что он попал. Жало, словно пытаясь отгородиться от остального мира, сжался, обнял себя руками, скривил лицо, будто собирался заплакать. Но тут же выпрямился, и на лице его снова отразилось бесстрастие.  
— Не важно. Не знаю. Не скажу.  
— Не знаешь или не скажешь?  
Стакан пошел трещинами. Молоко внутри вскипело, и брызги полетели на темный пластик стола.  
— Не скажу! — выкрикнул Жало. — Нельзя!  
Усилием воли Кит успокоил молоко и отодвинул стакан, чтобы, если он вдруг разлетится, осколками не посекло их обоих.  
— Хорошо. Я понял, не бойся. Но ты же можешь притвориться, что ты — он? Представь, что мы играем. Я папа. Ты — он.  
— Это плохая игра. Учитель будет недоволен.  
— А мы ему не скажем, — Кит улыбнулся и подмигнул. Жало посмотрел на него исподлобья. — Он слышит нас?  
Жало медленно кивнул.  
— А видит? — отрицательный ответ.  
— Тогда вот что... — Кит притянул к себе небрежно брошенный на кровать датапад и открыл на нем чистый лист. Протянул Жало — тот взял его слегка неуверенно, словно не привык обращаться с такой техникой. Покрутил в руках, выдвинул стилус из бокового кармашка и что-то быстро написал.  
«Ирид Норрст», — разобрал Кит, пролевитировав к себе датапад. Он поднял взгляд от экрана. Ирид смотрел на него мрачно, почти со злостью. Это было первое проявление у него хоть каких-то эмоций, длившееся дольше пары секунд. И то прогресс.  
Можно было бы, конечно, надавить на сознание мальчишки посильнее и узнать все, что нужно, без долгих бесед. Но Кит раньше никогда не работал с детьми и опасался сломать хрупкий разум. В конце концов, торопиться им было некуда.  
— Ты скоро сам все увидишь. Когда станешь нами, — внезапно произнес Ирид. — Ты ведь за этим сюда прилетел — узнать про то, что мы сделали.  
Он даже не спрашивал — утверждал, отметил про себя Кит.  
— Ты покажешь мне, что вы сделали? — спросил он.  
Образы нахлынули неожиданно, застав его врасплох. Он не ожидал ментальной атаки такой мощи. Мальчишка-самородок просто не смог бы так контролируемо направить удар, даже если бы обладал такой Силой, даже если…

…Они смотрели на мир его глазами — снизу вверх, с высоты примерно пяти футов. Он чувствовал их так же ясно, как и себя самого: они были частью единого целого, спаянными накрепко сознаниями, как сиамские близнецы. И поверх них, где-то на том уровне, где хранятся базовые инстинкты и глубинные, предначальные страхи, тяжело ворочался темный ком — Учитель. Пульсирующее сердце их единения.  
— Мы — Рой, — тихо произнес он одновременно сотнями голосов.  
Сила всего объединенного Роя, каждого Жала проходила через его тело, заставляла мышцы подрагивать. Это было чудесное ощущение. Как будто его подхватило упругим порывом ветра и вознесло вверх, на небо, выше вечных туч. Он никогда раньше не чувствовал такого и готов был на все, чтобы это длилось и длилось без конца.  
В глубинах сознания проснулся Учитель. С ним пришел страх, но не парализующий, а подгоняющий вперед, побуждающий действовать.  
— Сделай то, что я тебе говорю, и твоя сила станет частью нашей. А наша — твоей!  
Раньше он сомневался. Он думал, что никогда не станет таким сильным, чтобы совершить то, о чем просит Учитель. Но теперь он был не один. Они вместе, Рой, были почти всемогущи. Оставалось просто пожелать…  
Многотонная крыша рухнула с диким грохотом, от которого зазвенело в ушах. Он стоял достаточно далеко, чтобы не задело разлетевшимися обломками, но его все равно отшвырнуло в сторону ударной волной, бросило на стену ближайшего здания.  
Но самое ужасное было не это. Сквозь звон в голове он больше не чувствовал Рой.  
Он сполз по грязной бетонной стене, сел на корточки и заплакал от безысходности.  
— Ты молодец, — с трудом, как сквозь толщу воды, пробился к его сознанию голос. — Теперь ты един с Роем, Жало.

Кита выбросило из видения резко, безжалостно. Он покачнулся, но устоял. Пальцы, конвульсивно сжатые на краю стола, подрагивали.  
— Но зачем? — спросил он. — Зачем это вам нужно? Они же были невинными людьми, просто мирными работягами… Там были твои родители!  
— Рою нужна жертва, чтобы слияние прошло успешно, — Ирид (или все-таки Жало-223) говорил монотонно, безэмоционально, словно о чем-то нудном и не стоящем внимания.  
— И это происходит каждый раз, как к вам присоединяется новый… новое Жало? — Кит попытался успокоиться, отрешиться от ситуации. Его гнев и боль никак не помогут делу.  
Мальчик кивнул, Силой подтянул к себе стакан и отпил уже подернувшееся пленкой молоко.  
— А 223 — это не ведь не просто цифра, верно? — Кит почувствовал, как пересохло в горле. — Это порядковый номер. Еще две сотни таких же… Две сотни трагедий, списанных на несчастный случай, теракт, аварию… Две сотни живых мин замедленного действия... Оружие массового поражения.  
Жало растянул губы в улыбке — так дети улыбаются взрослым, когда те, наконец, понимают что-то очевидное. Что карамельное мороженое вкуснее шоколадного, игрушка-робот из новой коллекции умеет трансформироваться в звездолет, а несколько тысяч жизней были отняты ради того, чтобы создать объединение темных одаренных невиданной мощи.  
— Где они? Где все остальные?  
Жало улыбнулся шире, опустил взгляд на стол и снова искоса посмотрел на Кита, как бы доверяя ему большой детский секрет.  
— Мы везде.

Эпилог.

— Мы — Рой, — она стояла на краю парапета над площадью Трех Побед. Далеко внизу проходил ежегодный парад в честь коронации ее матери, Вальбурги VI. Обычно она боялась высоты и ни за что не стала бы смотреть туда, но сейчас с ней был Рой, и ей было совсем не страшно. Сила текла сквозь нее, пронзала все ее существование, звенела в каждой жилке и пропитывала кровь.  
— Ты храбрая девочка. Храбрая и сильная. С нашей помощью у тебя все получится, — проговорил голос на краю ее сознания.  
Она на пару мгновений прикрыла глаза. Руки едва заметно подрагивали. Еще немного, и эта сила станет ее — навсегда. А она сама станет частью чего-то неизмеримо большего, чем она, чем эта планета и даже целая звездная система.  
Тяжелая конная статуя Воителя Аршанта покачнулась на постаменте, накренилась и завалилась набок ровно в тот момент, когда под ней проходил полк личной гвардии Ее Величества. Несколько секунд никто не двигался. Оркестр сбился с такта. Хор замолк. В толпе, пришедшей поглазеть на парад, кто-то пронзительно завизжал, и через секунду на площади воцарилась паника.  
— Хорошая работа, Жало-225, — сказал голос в ее голове.


End file.
